1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
There is known a sheet finishing apparatus in which a sheet transportation route for a punching process and a punching unit to perform the punching process on a sheet transported on the sheet transportation route are disposed.